Software components are subject to complex and evolving attacks by malware (e.g., man-in-the-middle (MITM), rootkit, spyware, etc.) seeking to gain control of computer systems. These attacks can take on a variety of different forms ranging from attempts to crash the software component to subversion of the component for alternate purposes. Issues arise when a remote entity or gateway needs assurance that it is provisioning the prescribed unmodified version of one or more software components in the computer system.